PIES THAT BIND
by bookgirlbx
Summary: One shot for Ichabbie Thanksgiving


Pies that bind.

Abbie's Kitchen  
Joe and Jenny are invited to Thanksgiving with Abbie and Crane. Two hours before dinner starts, Crane is in Abbie's kitchen rolling pie dough, flour in his hair and dusting his beard. Abbie walks in wearing a cranberry colored, knee length form fitting wrap dress with long sleeves, and black peep toe heels. Crane's white linen shirt is rolled at the sleeves and his trousers are untidy from being in the kitchen all day. A half bottle of hardapple cider is next to him on the counter.

Abbie:  
So what's on the menu for today Crane?

Crane's eyes widen at the sight of Abbie. He stumbles through a quick reply and continues rolling out the dough despite being seduced by the appearance of his sexy partner. He can't take his eyes off her.

Crane:  
Well...according to Master Corbin, he's quite fond of umm...fried Turkey. When he arrives we shall see to it. For now I'm working on a pie and the seasonal vegetables are roasting... (Cough) Miss Jenny is bringing the spirits and salad. What's your contribution, Leftenant?

Amused by Crane's reaction she puts the Weeknd on to listen to knowing the explicit lyrics would add to Crane's discomfit and her arousal.

Abbie: I made mac n cheese ahead of time. Just need to pop it in the oven.

As she maneuvers through the kitchen and puts the tray of food in the oven, she brushes past Crane. The slightest physical contact sends a spike of heat to his groin and a blush of red to his cheeks.

Crane:  
Miss Mills I will tend to your Mac n cheese. Why don't you see to the drinks? No need to soil your lovely party frock.

Abbie:  
I'd much prefer you tend to me if that's alright.

Crane:  
What's gotten into you?

Abbie:  
You, I hope.

Abbie saunters to Crane now holding his playful gaze. She starts to mix a ginger beer cocktail. Crane's eyebrow cocks up.

Crane:  
I'm happy to accommodate you. Why don't you help me remove my apron?

Abbie stands behind him now. After unfastening the apron ties, she slides her hand from his back to his belly and pauses. He shudders. She now reaches for his length and strokes it to arousal, kneading her breasts and sex into his back.

(Crane moans)

Abbie:  
You drive me crazy every time I see you looking so ...undone.

Crane:  
(Breathlessly) Abbie...

Crane is fully erect now. Abbie slides her hand to massage his sack.

Abbie:  
What kind of pie filling is this?

(Crane whimpers unable to speak)

Abbie stops and dips her finger into the red pie filling and tastes it before taking another sample.

Crane's eyes and mouth are agape.  
He suddenly leans into her finger and takes it with his mouth, gently swirling his tongue and releasing.

Satisfied that Crane took the bait, Abbie takes a swig of her cocktail with one hand. With the other she unties her dress. It parts in the front revealing her fully unclothed and bare skinned underneath.

Abbie:  
Are you up for an early dessert?

Crane:  
I'm ravenous Abbie. I...

Abbie:  
Don't talk or think. I'm not going anywhere.

She shifts ever so slightly but enough to uncover the fullness of one breast. Crane's appetite is fierce and he takes her in his flour filled hands.

Crane:  
There's no going back after this Abbie.

Abbie:  
Crane, I don't need a disclaimer.

She grabs his hand and cups if to her breast encouraging him forward. Ginger flavored lips touch his and he samples and savors Abbie's passion. His tongue explores her mouth while his hand encircle her naked waist. Crane's hands slide up and down her back, tugging gently at her hair. He sensually plants a love bite on the side of her neck, alternately gliding his thumb along her nipple and then her bountiful lips.

(Abbie moans in delight)

Crane touches his forehead to Abbie's and breathes in her fragrance, closing his eyes. Abbie cups Crane's face with both hands and smoothes her thumbs against his bristled cheeks. In this moment of tenderness, Crane hoists Abbie up and she wraps her legs around him. Abbie's sucks Crane's lip then kisses him deeply while he firmly wraps his strong arms around her ass, embracing her with ardor.

Abbie:  
Crane, take me to your bed.

Crane:  
Leftenant, it would be my pleasure.

Crane brings Abbie to his bedroom and pulls off her disrobes without taking his eyes off her. Abbie slides his pants down and takes him into her mouth.

(Crane groans in pleasure)

Abbie continues her oral seduction until Crane staggers unable to hold his balance. She coaxes him to the bed and removes his boots and trousers lest his knees buckle. She takes in the full view of his gorging manhood and is impressed at his well toned form. Crane reaches for her. She laces her hand in his and their bodies unite skin on skin. In a tangle of intertwined legs and hungry mouths, Crane strokes Abbie's sex effortlessly until the heat blazes from between her thighs. She gasps and he claims her breasts with his eager mouth suckling her erotic suspirations. With his demanding eros, the scruff of his face abrades her tender flesh as he devours her hot clit with his pliant tongue and generous lips. He drives his fingers into her willing body, finger fucking until she reaches her peak. Unable to contain his satisfaction he slams his hardness into Abbie.

(Both cry out in unison)

Abbie fervently thrusts to match Crane's rhythmic movements. The weight of him crashing into her sends her into a tailspin while Crane braces himself for a 250 year old climax. She senses his vision clouding now and the drum beat of his orgasm has begun. Rapture takes over both Crane and Abbie as they pump their love into oblivion and slide into a sweaty heap.

Crane:  
Well...

(Doorbell chimes)

Abbie:  
Well...you better go finish that pie.


End file.
